Welcome Home
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Angie decides to give Peggy a surprise when she comes back from Russia.


When Peggy got to her apartment, she didn't even bother to turn on the light. After everything she went through in Russia, she just wanted to go straight to bed. So it was a surprise to Peggy when she hopped into bed and found someone already laying there. Before she could even stop to think, Peggy pinned this mystery person to the wall. "Easy English, it's just me!"

Peggy released Angie. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"That's okay," said Angie.

"What are you doing here?" said Peggy.

"I wanted to welcome you back," said Angie.

"It's a little late for that...oh," said Peggy.

"Just say the word English," said Angie.

Peggy rushed to take off her clothes, jumped back on her bed, and spread her legs for Angie. "Go ahead."

Angie got on Peggy and crawled down between her legs. Her fingers playfully tickled Peggy's clit. Peggy put her legs on Angie's shoulders. Angie's tongue experimentally probed Peggy's slit. After a few licks, Angie gained some confidence and began to please Peggy. Peggy moaned with pleasure, grabbing her bed sheets as Angie's tongue went in and out of her. After a while, Angie lifted her head. "So how was London?"

"London?" said Peggy.

"Yeah," said Angie. "Wasn't that where you went this week?"

"Right." Peggy struggled to remember the cover story she had told Angie. "That's what I told you."

"It was," said Angie. "So how was London?"

"You know," said Peggy. "The same as it's always been."

"I wouldn't know," said Angie. "I've never been to London."

"Oh," said Peggy. "Well I didn't really stay in London. My family lives in the countryside. I did tell you I was visiting family?"

"Yeah." Angie went back to licking Peggy. "So how was your family?"

"You know, the same as they've always been," said Peggy.

"I wouldn't know," said Angie. "They're your family."

"Right, I must have forgotten," said Peggy. "Well, they're fine. My mother and father kept asking when I'd get married."

"What about your cousin?" said Angie.

"What cousin?" said Peggy.

"The cousin that stayed with you for a few days." Angie kissed Peggy's thigh. "You know, the one that kinda looks like Howard Stark."

"Not really," said Peggy. "He's definitely shorter than Stark."

"Have you ever met Howard Stark?" said Angie.

"I've seen him," said Peggy.

"No way!" Angie looked up. "Do you mean in pictures?"

"No," said Peggy. "He would visit the base where I worked at from time to time."

Angie's tongue massaged Peggy's clit. "So how was he?"

"Exactly how you'd expect," said Peggy. "Arrogant, greedy, always craning his neck whenever a pretty girl went by."

Angie chuckled. "So exactly like your cousin?"

"I suppose you could say that," said Peggy.

"So, back to my original question," said Angie. "How was your cousin?"

"He was out of prison, at least while I was there." Peggy put her hand on Angie's head and forced her down. "Now are you going to finish or do you just want to want to talk to me?"

"Here, you can tell me about your trip and while I lick you," said Angie. "How about that?"

"Okay," said Peggy. She quickly thought of something to say. Angie waited patiently, apparently not willing to start until Peggy lived up to her end of the bargain. "Well the plane ride went well. I got to see some friends I haven't seen since the war. Some friends I knew died."

"Really?" said Angie. "I guess we all lost someone during the war."

"Sadly yes." Peggy stroked Angie's hair. Angie took this as her queue to get back to work. "It was still it bit of a shock. It was still nice to get a chance to catch up and see home again."

"Do you ever miss it?" said Angie. "England that is."

"From time to time," said Peggy. "Sometimes I wish I were back there, but then what would I do without you."

Angie was pleased by this and responded by licking Peggy faster. Peggy's breathing increased and she had to bite her tongue so the entire hotel wouldn't hear her come.

"So how was that for a welcome back?" said Angie.

"Wonderful." Peggy lay back in bed and closed her eyes. "Absolutely wonderful."


End file.
